cwafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Uprising on Colunda Prime
"On behalf of the Colunda Prime people, we thank you for stopping the insurgents. Our people will always echo your names as they will remember the Jedi who saved our planet from the brink of destruction." : "Colunda Prime will continue to pledge its support to the Republic. We will stand by Palpatine's side to ensure victory in this ravaging war." : ―Prime Minister Kedfran Mave and Senator Char Bibbeck as they praise the Jedi in the aftermath of the insurgence In 20 BBY, as the Clone Wars was nearing its end, Colunda Prime suddenly found itself under attack by insurgents. The insurgents, were in fact, Colunda's own people, who were disillusioned with their government supporting the Republic. Unknown to the government and its people, Tellene Lunos had convinced many of those that were disillusioned that the Republic was corrupted, and encouraged them to start a rebellion against the government in order to side with the Confederacy, with herself and several trained acolytes aiding them. Although the local militia was called in, they were nearly powerless to contain the threat. Furthermore, with a dark Jedi aiding the rebellion, the situation soon became hopeless for the government. The situation was later worsened when a Separatist fleet landed on Colunda Prime, with thousands of droids supporting the rebellion. Realizing that the rebellion, coupled with a Droid Army would also trigger an all-out battle, the government sent a priority transmission to the Republic, urging them to come to their aid. Palpatine, although focusing his attention on the Outer Rim Sieges, dispatched the Jedi Order to help contain the threat. Though the Jedi War Council was hesitant to intervene with planatary affairs, Palpatine reminded them that any Separatist involved also involved them, as the Jedi were generals fighting against the Confederacy. This triggered a small debate between the War Council, until reluctantly, the Jedi agreed to help Colunda Prime. Consisting of Jedi Generals Gram Alnin, Plo Koon and Atris Jeveran, they were accompanied by troops from their own units. Arriving in the Colunda system, they prepared to lead the defense against the Droid Army and the rebellion. Prelude Debate : Redbreak: ''"With our roles as Generals, interfering with plantary affairs may just worsen the situation. Also, as we have set aside much of our Jedi traditions... well, people don't see us the way we were before the war began."'' : Windu: ''"This request was made by the Supreme Chancellor himself; we do not have the power to overrule his decisions. Furthermore, with our position being precarious and unstable, we cannot afford to start a "rebellion" against the Senate."'' : Kenobi: ''"Remember. We have sworn to serve the Republic, even if it means fighting in this war."'' : Redbreak: ''"Yes, but think of the outcome. If there are any civilians involved--innocent civilians, think of the casualty rate. Can we risk more innocents dying in this war? Can we risk another Chandrila?"'' : Alnin: ''"We may not have much choice in the matter. However, we can control the flow of events to reach a satisfactory conclusion."'' : Koon: ''"And with careful planning and critical strategic thinking, we may be able to contain the threat quickly, and thus can prevent a high amount of innocent fatalities."'' —Kyle Redbreak, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gram Alnin and Plo Koon debating about the situation Once the Chancellor made his request, a small debate arose. While Redbreak said that with their position as Generals in the war might invariably make the situation on Colunda Prime more precarious, Windu countered that since, with the current public opinions, the Order wasn't in the best position to question the Chancellor's decisions, and they had very little choice in the matter. Furthermore, Kenobi added in that the Jedi served the Republic anywhere possible and Jedi involvement would be justified if the Confederacy was supporting the rebellion. In the end, the Jedi agreed to help Colunda Prime, in spite of the risk that many innocent civilians may be killed. With Jedi Generals Gram Alnin and Plo Koon, along with Atris Jeveran, the three of the prepared to leave for battle. The Battle (To be Expanded) Participants Outcome *Republic victory **Insurgents effectively neutralized **Remainder of insurgents arrested **Tellene Lunos escapes **General Kalani retreats to Serenno Casualties Grand Army of the Republic Heavy *Many clones wounded or killed *Several AT-TE Walkers *Ten BARC Speeder Bikes *Fifteen AT-RT Walkers *Moderate damage to fleet *Numerous fighters Confederacy of Independent Systems Very heavy *Many Droids *Several AAT Tanks *Heavy damage to fleet *Numerous fighters Colunda Prime Heavy *Many insurgents killed or arrested Category:Events